Mello's New Life
by Ookami Gekkani
Summary: Mello reflects his life after moving in with L and his wife. Short continuation of Eyes Of Angels.MelloxMatt LxOc
1. Chapter 1

Ren: okay! We're gonna do a song fic to pass the time.

Dezi: Honestly, no one's guessed the couple yet… (See "Search for the best lemon") You Yaoi fans better get on it!

Ren: I know…But oh well, we can wait a little longer. So here peoplez! Dezi do the claim!

Dezi: We do not own this song, nor anything at all! (maniacal laughter)

Ren: Dude, that's creepy….any way, this is a slight spin off from my first Death note story, the sequel, if people like it, we'll continue!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mihael Keehl, or as we know him, Mello, sat on his bed, rather in a strange trance. He was doing nothing really, leaving his mind to wonder. Like how he was in some strange house with some weird chick who quote 'saved you both at the last moment'. She had somehow fetched them from their beloved Wammy's house, all three of them, that is, to live with her. Then he found out L, his hero, was her husband and father of her eight year old son. Near had moved in with them also, but she doted mainly on Mello, which strangely, pleased him. Matt had quickly taken a liking to her and her son, Nathan. Not only did the kid love video games, his mom encouraged him to play for some hand-eye coordination crap.

But in truth, Sarah Lawliet, A.K.A. Molly, wasn't really hard to like, considering she was a people pleaser. Maybe it was the fact that she endlessly told him how great he was, or made him chocolate from scratch, or maybe it was how she was more of a mother to them than anyone else in the world. Maybe that was it. But also, maybe it was because he had suddenly been reborn.

In this house, since there was nothing to hurt them, they were allowed to use their real names. But of course, it was still fun to use their aliases. Nathan had even given himself the name Jason to be in the small circle, but they still called him by his birth name. He had to say, the kid was really a mixture of his parents. He had given Mello the best present, knowledge. Yep, the kid had hooked Mello on Matt in a single day. All it had taken was a slow dance at a Christmas party….a fucking slow dance that the kid had wanted to dance and grabbed both Matt and Mello, then left them in the middle of the dance floor.

//_**flashback**_//

"Might as well dance…" Matt said.

Mello blushed and turned away, his hands on his hips. "No way, let's just wait for the brat…"

"Then until he gets back." Matt said.

"Fine." Mello said and put one hands on his shoulders. Matt put his own on the blonds waist. Mello tried to listen to the music rather than focus on the hands on his hips.

'_If I never knew you…_

_If I never felt this love…_

_I would have no inkling of_

_How precious life can be.'_

He gulped and tightened his grip on Matt's shoulders.

'_And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me.'_

He noticed Matt wasn't wearing his usual gloves or goggles. He stared into the red head's eyes, with out so much as a first thought.

'_In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes'_

Matt stared back, pulling Mello closer. He wrapped his arms around his waist now, their bodies against one and other.

_  
'And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you'_

Matt put his forehead against Mello's, and the blond sighed. Why hadn't he noticed the red head's feelings? Let alone his own?__

'If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true

I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you'

He tighten his hold on the red head and put his chin over Matt's shoulder. He felt the gamer's arms rub his back in a sweet gesture. __

'I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right

Oh if I never knew you  
If I never knew you  
I would have no inkling of  
If our time has gone too fast  
How precious life can be...  
I've lived at last...'

He looked over to where Nathan had gone and saw the mini-L sitting with Misa's daughter. The little gothic Barbie-doll was laughing as Nathan talked to her and pointed at them. Mello smiled, the little brat had planned this…a chip off the old block…__

'I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
And still my heart is saying we were right  
we were right'

It was at that moment than three things happened at once. The first he noticed was Matt pulling him close enough for their bodies to touch, then himself cupping said red head's face. But the best out of those three was the brush of his lips on his own. He felt such a warm feeling over take his body…chocolate had nothing on this…__

'And if I never knew you  
If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you  
If I never knew you (oh)  
If I never knew you'

//_**End Flashback**_//

Yup, the brat had got them. And really, there was no yelling or hitting or laughing or stupid victory grins, just a smile, a nod, and the ruffling of raven colored hair. But really, for a six year old, that plan was well thought out. So there was no reason to compete anymore. L had a favorite and it was neither him, nor Near, or even his own son; it was Molly, his wife. And since he was Molly's favorite, that, there for, made him the one L smiled at first. He was always and daily spoiled with smiles, pats on the head, "how are you today, Mello?" and of course **endless **hugs…and he was happy.

Though Near got almost equal treatment, he still felt good, but the rivalry did appear almost every other hour. Like that time Molly was hugging Near before Mello. But if Molly were to start doting on Near, he'd be alright with it. After all, her kid had given him a lover who supplied all the attention and love he could ever need…even when playing video games…

"Mello! Matt!" Molly's voice sang. "Time for lunch!"

Mello licked his lips and hit the lump under the covers. He got up and started to dress as it squirmed and a mess of red hair popped up.

"Ow, what's going on?" Matt groaned.

"Get up and get dressed, lunch time." Mello said and walked out.

Molly turned around as Mello came in and gave him a warm hug.

"Mellers!" She said and put a plate in front of him with a burger and fries, home cooked of course. "I was thinking of making cheesecake tonight, what do you think?"

"Sounds good." Mello said with a smile.

"Can I help make it?" Nathan asked.

"Sure, Nathan honey, go call your father and Near." Molly said with one of her shining grins.

"Yes, Ma'am!" He squeaked and ran off.

"They still working on that case?" I asked.

"Yes, you finished yours rather early today," She said "But you and Matt make a great team, no games at the table, Love."

Matt put his Ds in his pocket as he sat next to Mello. Molly put a plate in front of it and he went at it like a piranha. Molly giggled and turned around as L walked in the room holding his son's hand, Near behind him.

Molly greeted him with a soft kiss and turned to get their plates. Mello's eyes widened when he saw a bump in her lower stomach. He nearly choked on his soda.

"Mello!" Molly exclaimed as Matt patted his back.

A cough "…preg…" another cough.

Molly arched a brow then understood. "Oh! Oh, Honey, we forgot to tell them…"

"Tell them about my baby brother?" Nathan asked.

"Or sister." L added.

Mello almost died. Another Mini-L? So soon? No wonder L was so happy, or as happy as an L could be. But with that fear and somewhat jealousy, came a small sense of joy. Maybe a mini-Molly. Maybe someone that could look up at Mello like how Nathan looked up to Near. He looked at Matt and smiled a bit.

This was life, their life…Molly's mothering, L ever working, Nathan growing, Near taking up space and wasting air trying to help L, (AN: Not nice, Mellers!) Matt's love and noise that came with his games and him, himself, the great dresser Mello, just in the middle of it all.

He sometimes wonders what could have happened to them if L had never met Molly, but he was sure it wouldn't be so different. Who knows? Maybe he could have brought Kira down himself if Molly hadn't sent him to America with her partner for his execution to be carried out. Maybe Misa would get over him too.

But he didn't know, didn't care. This was his life now, and he wasn't about to let it go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren: Yay! That was awesome!

Dezi: I really want to write a sequel to eyes of angels now!

Ren: I hope so! Send in those reviews!

Dezi: Yea!

Both: (tip top hats and bow) Thank you….


	2. Chapter 2

Ren: What goes on people?

Dezi: Second chapter for "MNL"

Ren: We just saw Obsessed

Dezi: I admit, I just saw it for the fight scene.

Ren: The sad part is he may have had a thing for Beyonce.

Dezi: Oh come on! You know she's hot.

Ren: Okay, agreed…So now, Matt's POV!

Dezi: Yea! Can we watch Accepted? I feel like the guy who wants to blow up shit with his mind knows what he's doing. Maybe he can teach me. *starts making Explosion noises*

Ren:*rolls eyes* we have a fic to do first!

Dezi: Boom!

Both: Enjoy!

* * *

Mail Quincy Jeevas, or as we know him as Matt was currently getting his butt kicked playing "Mortal Combat" by a nine year old. A blond, doe eyed nine year old.

"Get him! Get him! Get him!" Her best friend Nathan was chanting.

"What dose it look like I'm doing?" She said calmly as the voice came on for the sixth time.

"Finish him!" A familiar voice growled. "K.O!"

Matt looked up to see L's wife Molly. She was smiling as the two kids looked up at her.

"Taylor, you're really good!" She said. "Matt are you okay?"

Matt practically died where he sat. He felt so frustrated. First his DS is missing, he woke up with a harsh headache, Mello was doing some errands for Molly and he got his ass handed to him by a little girl.

"I'm fine!" He growled and stomped to his room.

He sighed and laid on one of the twin beds in the room. He closed his eyes. Nothing could make him feel any better.

It was like The world hated him for a little bit.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Matt woke up, his headache gone and his anger left with it. He looked at the clock on his night stand.

5:30 He had slept for two hours.

He shivered, the room was cold. He felt warmth from behind him.

But how could his front be cold and his back warm?

He turned and saw a lock of blond hair. His heart skipped a beat.

Mello

He turned fully and hugged the chocoholic. Mello's eyelids fluttered.

"Matt?" He called.

"I'm right here." Matt said.

Mello snuggled into his chest. He looked up at him and Matt felt warmth course though his body.

"I heard you had a bad day." Mello said.

"Yea." He answered.

"Taylor was worried about you." Mello said "So was Molly."

"Sorry?" Matt said

"You know," Mello said "I think Taylor might like you."

"Sorry," Matt said "But my heart's already taken."

"Damn right." Mello said "You wanna go out yet, or are you still tired?"

"I think I'm good." Matt said and leaned over to kiss the blond.

Mello wrapped an arm around him and deepened the kiss. Matt cradled his face and reluctantly pulled back. He smiled as Mello pouted.

"Hey, we have to _**leave**_ the room." He said

"Okay, smart ass, let's go."

Matt blinked a few times as he opened the door. Molly was in her haven, or really, the kitchen. Near was playing chess with Nathan and L was playing peek a boo with his one year old daughter, Rina.

The raven haired man looked up as they came out. Rina stood, holding onto his knee for support. She giggled when Matt smiled at her.

"Oh, Matt," L said and held something out "Rina had taken this from you."

"My DS!" Matt sad and took it "Thanks!" He said holding it as if it was his own child.

Rina walked on wobbly legs to Mello and the blond picked up the baby. Rina had developed affection to Mello first. After the birth, Molly had let Mello hold her first, then L, then Matt and so on.

She tugged on Mello's hair. Mello chucked and took her tiny hand in his. Matt went behind him and held out his hands. Rina stretched out to him and he took her from Mello.

"Naughty little girl," Matt crooned "taking my DS is a big no-no."

"Hee hee." The baby giggled.

"Aw…" Molly folded her hands against her cheek "You two are so cute!"

Near looked up and frowned "Why dose she like you?"

"Because you look like Casper." Mello said bluntly.

"Nonsense." L said and took the baby. He held her towards Near and her giggling stopped. Mello went behind the white haired boy and made a face. L then turned her to Mello and she started to giggle. Then he turned back to Near and she stopped.

Mello…giggle…

Near…silence…

Mello…giggle…

Near…silence…

"Hn, maybe she dose prefer Mello…" L said.

Mello bonked Near on the head and the baby started to laugh.

"Or your pain." He said

"I like you, Near!" Nathan said.

Near smiled "Thank you." He said.

Matt rolled his eyes and turned to his DS. Then he stopped and turned it off.

"Your not gonna play?" Mello asked.

Matt hugged him "I prefer to play with you…" He said "My little chocoholic…"

"Your only chocoholic." Mello whispered back.

* * *

Ren: Well, that was nice—

_**BOOM!!!**_

Dezi: WHOO!!! Yeah, baby! Blew up my corndog!!! Whoo!

Ren: You blew up…your corndog? With your mind? Why I'm not surprised?

Dezi: Because you knew I had powwa (Power)!!! (Empty bottle falls out of his pocket)

Ren: Is that nitroglycerin? From my special tool shed? That you're not allowed to enter?!

Dezi: No! why would I---look at the time! Gotta go to school! (Starts running)

Ren: It's Saturday! Ugh! Well thanks for reading. (Takes out a potato launcher) See you next time! (Fires)

Dezi: Ahh! My hip!

Ren: Keep running, Rat-Boy! (Fires four more times) One potato, two potato, three potato, four! (Fires three more times) Five potato, six potato, seven potato more!!!

Dezi: AHH!!!


End file.
